


Brightest Ladybug in the Dark Night

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, The corps hear about hal's baby girl, alfred ships damian and marinette, damian will fight for his angel, hal is not amused, hal vs bruce round 2, marinette is a jellybean, so do the bat bros, why can't i stop writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: While Marinette is visiting Damian in Gotham, Hal is sulking about in space, worrying about his little sunshine. Unfortunately for him, his friends in the corps find about his little girl...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Hal Jordan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Brightest Ladybug in the Dark Night

"Are you sure you have everything, sweetheart?" Hal asked, a fretting look on his face. They were in front of Wayne Manor, Spooky's home turf. God, he hated this place. It was the symbol of the dark asshole's triumph, flaunting his damn richness in front of him. "Do you have your clothes, toothbrush, your hair stuff? Your mace-"

"Papa!" Marinette stomped her foot, frowning at him with her big, blue eyes. "Stop worrying about me! I'll be fine! Just come back safe, okay?" She added with a small smile. Hal hated how she made him so damn weak every time with those cute expressions she made. "I promise, sweetheart, I'll be super-early! I'll be back before Spooky can latch his grasp on you!" With that, Hal formed his uniform around his body and flew up into the air, leaving a streak of green light behind.

Marinette sighed and walked towards the door, knocking on it. The door opened, Alfred stepping out. "Ah, good evening, Mistress Marinette. Master Damian has been waiting for you." The butler spoke. "I do hope you enjoy your time with him." He gave a small smile to the girl.

"Thank you, er..." Marinette blinked.

"You are free to call me Alfred."

"Thank you, Mister Alfred!" The dark-haired girl beamed at him as she then headed inside. Her eyes scanned around the inside of the manor. "This place looks so big..." She marveled. She was kinda glad she met Damian during her field trip to Gotham. It was during the tour of WE that she met him and tried to reach out and talk to him. It was kind of cute how his face turned red. She walked into the den, where Tim, Jason, and Dick were watching TV.

"Hey, look who it is! Demon Spawn, your lady has arrived!" Jason shouted loudly.

"Damn it, Todd!" Damian's voice rang out, footfalls landing on the stairs as the current Robin ran down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks in front of Marinette. "H-Hello, Marinette." He huffed.

"Don't you mean Angel~?" Tim mocked.

"You watch out, Drake. Don't you dare say that ever again." Damian seethed.

"Hey guys, relax!" Dick raised his hands in a calming manner. "Let's not fight around Marinette. We want her to feel welcome, not creeped out!"

"It's okay, guys. I don't mind." Marinette giggled, grabbing her bag and pulling things out. "I brought gifts!" She gave Dick a Nightwing-colored sweater, Tim, a pack of coffee-flavored jellybeans, Jason, some macarons, and Damian, a crimson cape. "Hope you enjoy them!"

"This is the best gift ever!" Dick squealed.

"Yeah, sure, if you like lame sweaters. I got the better part of the deal." Jason cackled.

"Not bad. I like this flavor." Tim nodded.

Damian looked at Marinette with shimmering eyes. "Angel... Thank you. This is the best thing you've ever given me."

"Oh, that's only a part of the gift I gave you," Marinette replied cheerily. "I made you a uniform that you'd like a lot. I'll give it to you later." She then reached out and held his hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Of course. I'd go anywhere with you." Damian then led her out into the back of the manor. "Oh, my fucking god, if they could be anymore sweet, I'd die of diabetes." Jason groaned. Tim shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible. You'd have to eat a lot of-"

"I was joking, you smartass!"

Several hours later...

"Jordan, stop fucking pacing." Guy snapped, rolling his eyes. "You're making me pissed."

"You're pissed? You're _pissed_?! I'm pissed that I left her in the hands of Spooky! I'm pissed that I agreed to his demands! He's gonna try to take her away from me, I just know it!" Hal balled his hands into fists. "I can't believe he found about her in the first place!"

"You're not the best at keeping secrets, Hal." John sighed. "I mean, you are an open book."

"Oh, fuck you! At least I got her, and Spooky didn't! I'm going to give her the best things in life! I doubt Spooky's money can buy her what she really wants!" The brunette snorted, smirking. "Some hugs and lots of affection."

"Oh, fuck me..." Guy pinched his nose. "Why me?"

Suddenly, Hal's ring buzzed to life. "Oh, shit. Gotta go. Mari's waiting for me to pick her back up. Later, boys!" The air pilot then dashed off down the corridor. John and Guy just shook their heads.

"What's with Hal?" Kyle walked up to his Earth Lanterns.

"His fucking kid, that's what." Guy snorted.

"Kid, huh?" Kilowog's voice rang out.

John just sighed.

Hal touched down in front of the manor and walked up to the door, reverting back into his civilian clothes. He knocked on the door and put his hands into his pockets as Alfred opened the door. "Hello, Captain Jordan. I assume you are here for your daughter?"

"Yeah, Alf. Is she inside?"

"Yes, but I should warn you, this morning is very-" Alfred was cut off as a loud voice rang from inside. "DAMN YOU, KENT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"...What was that?" Hal asked.

"Master Damian is in a mood of sorts."

"Yeah, I could hear that a mile away." Hal sighed and stepped inside. He followed the sound of noises and entered the dining room. Absolute chaos was unfolding before his eyes; Damian was screaming at Jon and throwing one of his biscuits at him, which missed and hit Tim in the head. Jason was laughing his ass off, while Dick was trying to calm Damian down. Stephanie was filming the whole thing, while Marinette was doing Cassandra's hair.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Damian screeched.

"C'mon, Dami! It was just a hug!" Jon whined.

"Little D, stop throwing food! Alfie is not gonna be happy!"

"He threw a damn biscuit at my head!" Tim shouted.

"So?" Jason snorted. "You probably deserved that." He then yelped as Tim chucked his own biscuit at him. "Oh, you little shit!"

Hal made his way through the madness as he headed towards Marinette. "Hey, Sunshine! How was last night?" He called out.

"Oh, Papa Hal! You're back!" Marinette waved at him, smiling. "How was space?"

"Eh, it was nothing. Just some idiots fighting each other." Hal chuckled.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Damian screeched, hurling another biscuit at Jon, who dodged it effortlessly. Bruce entered the room, dressed in his big, red robe and yawning. The biscuit then struck him on the face. Suddenly, everything stopped and everyone gaped at him.

"Oh, shit!" Hal then burst into laughter, along with Jason.

"...Who threw that?" Bruce frowned, speaking in a demanding tone which held the promise of being grounded.

"It was Kent!"

"Nuh-uh, you did it, Dami!"

"Timbo did it." Jason smirked.

"Fuck you, Jason!"

"Not it!" Stephanie raised her hand.

"I threw it, Spooky." Hal grinned a shit-eating smile. "What are you gonna do?"

Bruce glared at Hal. Hal just grinned back at him.

After Marinette said her good-byes to the Bat Family, she and her dad flew back to Coast City and headed back inside their apartment. "Home sweet home, and there's no place like it!" Hal sighed, hanging up his jacket. "We got the most of the day to each other, sunshine. So, what do you want to do? Go to the arcade? Visit the mall? Just name it! Papa Hal is all yours, Mari."

Marinette giggled. "Oh, Papa. How about we rest first? I'll go make something sweet to eat!" She headed into the kitchen as Hal plopped onto the couch, a content smile on his face. At least he got her away from Spooky, that was the best part. And there was nothing that could ruin this day, nothing at all.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Papa, can you go get that? I'm busy!" Marinette chirped.

"God," Hal slowly got up from the couch and sulked towards the door. He opened it with a bored look on his face. "Hello, what do you want-HEY!" He was shoved aside as his fellow lanterns barged inside. "What the-what is this?! What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Is this her?" Arisia asked, looking at Marinette pulling macarons out of the oven and placing them on a plate. "Ooh, she's so cute!"

"Aww, look at the little poozer." Kilowog chuckled, showing a rare smile.

"Hey!" Hal shouted, trying to get their attention. "Dammit, I didn't invite you guys here! Hey!"

"Wow, Hal, she looks like one of the Waynes." Kyle replied. Marinette's face was a beet red as her dad's coworkers were surrounding her. She knew that her Papa belonged to a space police force, but she had never met other Lanterns before. "H-Hello... Would you like a macaron?"

"What is a Macaron?" Tomar-Re asked, curious. Marinette slowly pointed towards the plate. As a few Lanterns walked over and sampled the sweet treats, Arisia went over and gave her a big hug. "You're such a cute little thing~"

"Hey, c'mon..." Hal whined lamely. "D-Don't embarrass the poor kid... You're making her nervous...!"

"Lemme see the little poozer for a minute," Kilowog held out his arms, Arisia moving back as the giant alien gently lifted Marinette up and got a good look at her. "Heh, she's got those pretty blue eyes. Bet they can catch a poozer off-guard."

"Dammit, Kilowog! Put her down!" Hal snapped, annoyed. "Stop parading her around like Simba!" He fought the urge to face-palm at this nightmare. Who even invited them here?

"Could you yell any louder, Jordo? I don't think they heard you." Guy sighed, walking inside, annoyed.

"Oh, you son of a bitch, you did this!" Hal growled, pointing a finger at him. "I know you did!"

"Me? I'm not the one who kept whining about his kid!" The redhead shrugged. "You wouldn't shut up!"

"I'm a dad, Gardner! Dads are supposed to worry about their little girls! Not like you can understand, you-HEY!" Hal yelped as a blur of ice blue and white brushed past him. "Who the hell- Is that Ice-er- Icemaiden, whatever she calls herself?"

"Tora wanted to see her too." Guy sighed. "I couldn't exactly tell her no."

"God!" This time, Hal did face-palm. Marinette yelped as another lady suddenly hugged her, this time, it was a woman she didn't recognize. "H-Hello?" She blurted out.

"Oh, my god, you're the cute little Ladybug on TV! I can't believe you're such a sweetie!" Tora squealed, pulling her closer to her bosom. Marinette squeaked as Arisia went over to hug her again, sandwiching the poor dark-haired girl in a hug-pile.

"Oh, dear lord, why are you people hugging my kid?" Hal groaned, shaking his head. "Please stop hugging my kid. She needs to breathe air soon. Please."

"You started all this, Hal. You got no one to blame but yourself." John sighed as he came inside. "You adopted her."

"Oh, fuck you too!"

"I smell something good! Whatever it is, let me at it!" G'nort barged into the apartment and made a beeline into the kitchen. "Ooh, these look yummy!" He grabbed a handful of macarons and munched on them.

"D-Don't eat my macarons! Dammit! Get your paws off of them!" Hal shouted.

"Yes, I agree! Stop consuming those things at once! They could be poison!" Salaak hissed.

"They're fucking macarons, dammit!"

Carol sighed as she strode inside, a flat look on her face. "Jesus, Hal, you really bring the life into the party, huh?"

"It's not my fault!" Hal threw up his hands. "I didn't ask for this!"

Suddenly, loud squeals could be heard in the kitchen. "Oh, fuck, what now?!" Hal placed his hands onto his head, gripping at his hair.

"Did someone step on C'hp's tail again?" Kyle called out.

"Oh, my god!" Tora's eyes widened in awe at Tikki, who popped out of nowhere. "What is that? It looks so pretty!"

"It's so beautiful!" Arisia agreed, reaching out to touch the kwami.

"I'm not an it, I'm Tikki, Kwami of creation!" The little god sighed, huffing. "I'm a girl, by the way." Marinette grimaced as the two women squealed even louder.

"Stop it! Stop getting excited! My ears, my ears!" Hal wailed pitifully, covering his ears.

"Aw, shut up, Jordan. If I have to deal with it, you gotta deal with it, too." Guy snorted. "Quit being such a fucking drama queen."

"Your kid's a good cook, Jordan." Kilowog was munching on a macaron. "These things are sprocking good."

"Why don't you marry the damn cookies if you fucking love them so damn much!" Hal threw an annoyed look at the pink giant. "Oh, god, just kill me now!"

"Oh, no, you don't." Carol stormed towards him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Not before I have a word with you, mister."

"Carol, please, I'm exhausted."

"No, you are going to listen to me." Carol got into his face. "If Marinette is going out to play superhero, then you and I are going to help her how to take care of herself. And this is non-negotiable."

"I can handle it on my own!" Hal protested weakly.

"Your stand-up act sucks, Hal." Carol rolled her eyes. "It needs work."

Before Hal could spit out a crushing retort, more squealing came from the kitchen again. "Damn it!" Hal moaned, slumping onto the couch and burying his face into his hands. "Why, why, why..."

"So amazing! Just like Salior Moon!" Tora placed her hands over her face in awe, looking at a transformed Marinette as Ladybug.

"Ooh, do you think I can try it? I'm curious to see how I look like wearing that outfit!" Arisia asked, a big smile on her face.

"Actually, you kinda have to be chosen by Tikki for that... Sorry." Marinette rubbed the back of her head.

"Aww..." Both Tora and Arisia pouted.

"Damn, and I really was kinda hoping to see Tora wearing that ladybug suit. Makes you think, huh?" Guy grinned slyly. Hal slowly removed his face from his hands and shot a hard look at Guy. "What?" The redhead shrugged. "I was just curious, man!"

"You. Me. Outside. _Now!_ " Hal growled. "I'm gonna teach your ass a lesson, Gardner, and it's been a long time coming. Come on!" He pointed at the door with a glare. "Let's do it. Right now."

"Jesus, Jordo, not in front of the girls! Especially in front of your kid!" Guy sputtered out.

"What?! No! I mean I want to kick your ass!" Hal shouted. "I want to beat you up! OW!" He flinched as Carol whapped him upside the head. "What was that for?!"

"Stop picking fights, Hal." The Star Sapphire snapped. "You need to be a good role model for Marinette, remember?"

"I know, I know..." Hal returned to his spot on the couch and buried his face into his hands again.

Soon, the Lanterns had to leave, but not before saying their goodbyes. Marinette had received hugs and cheek-kisses from Tora and Arisia, and a hair ruffle from Guy. Carol was the last one to leave, but she stopped at the door and turned to look at Hal. "Remember, mister. I want you to come early so we can train Marinette." She pointed a finger at him.

"I'll remind him!" Marinette piped up.

"Sunshine!" Hal whined.

"Good girl, Mari." Carol smiled warmly at her, then shut the door behind her. Hal let out a groan and flung himself onto the couch. "Why, god? Why?"

"Papa, be nice." Marinette frowned. "Or I won't make any more macarons for you."

"Okay, okay, I'll behave." Hal couldn't bear to think life with his sunshine's sweets. "I'll be a good dad, sweetheart."

"Good. I'm going to bed now. Night, Papa!" Marinette headed to her room as Hal let out a sigh. At least things wouldn't be so bad. Marinette would be right by his side in taking care of earth matters, and they'd get to spend time together, kicking ass and taking names.

"Take that, Spooky!" Hal pumped his fist into the air. "I'm so a good dad!"

Bruce's cup slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"Oh, dear." Alfred sighed as he went to go get a broom and dustpan.

"Alfred," Bruce spoke in a calm, eerie tone. "I'm having that urge again."

"Which one, Master Bruce?"

"The urge to kill... Hal Jordan." Bruce grit his teeth. Jordan was not going to have his way. He would make sure that Marinette would be safe, whether Jordan liked it or not.


End file.
